


Everyday I Love You (Less and Less)

by TheARTboss



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Happy, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are doing so very well.” Wells’ voice whispered praise against his back and Cisco let the tears finally fall, the words hurting him deeper than anything the other man could do to him. “Such a prize.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday I Love You (Less and Less)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Everyday I Love You (Less and Less) 每天愛你少一些](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186184) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



The hand in his hair pulled tightly, every tug causing a sharp hiss of pain from Cisco. His neck hurt, his thighs were trembling at the strain and he couldn’t stop the broken sob that escaped his lips as he felt dry lips against his skin.

“You are doing so very well.” Wells’ voice whispered praise against his back and Cisco let the tears finally fall, the words hurting him deeper than anything the other man could do to him. “Such a prize.”

The younger man tried to shake his head but Wells’ grip pulled tighter against his hair and his other hand, which had been two fingers deep inside Cisco pulled out slowly. Cisco knew what was about to happen and had a brief memory pass in his mind, or maybe it was another life. A life with Cisco and Wells watching Buster Keaton movies, where Cisco had actually made the time to make a must-watch list for his mentor.

His mentor.

The hand in his hair let go and Cisco fell forward with a yelp, the only warning he got before Wells was entering him. Two hands gripping so slightly against Cisco’s hips that the younger man knew their would be bruises in the morning. More bruises he clarified. More bruises to join the purple, blue and other yellowing marks that already littered his body.

He didn’t have the benefit of fast healing.

“You are so precious.” Every inch of their bodies was touching, Wells against him, in him. searing into him. “I love you.”

“No.” Cisco’s voice was raw, his vocal cords felt tight and his mouth tasted like blood. “No, please--”

“Cisco, Cisco…” Wells laugh and placed a gentle kiss against the younger man’s shoulder before his grip tightened ever more and his pace started to pick up from the slow rocking he had started with. Cisco mewled as he tried to find a better grip against the sheets but was afraid to truly hold on. Last time he had ripped the sheets and had been taught a lesson.

Dr. Harrison Wells loved to teach lessons.

The sheets were rough, a thick cotton that was rubbing Cisco’s skin raw with every thrust. The pace speeding faster and faster and Cisco knew what Wells was building up to. The fabric was soaking the tears and Cisco’s heated skin felt tensed against the coolness of the sheets. His breath was wet and he couldn’t control the noises that were escaping his throat now.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

And oh, Cisco was already shaking his head. Trying his best to shake his head as Wells pulled them impossibly closer causing him to huff out in pain.

He was hard.

His body ached against the pressure that building up, his dick was heavy between his legs and Wells rubbed his hand against Cisco’s thigh in such a soft and reassuring manner that made Cisco want to cry harder. His body remembered those touches, remembered the quiet nights after work, after Hartley had left where he had found himself falling into bed with Wells.

Gentle kisses and soft touches, the touches his body craved for even after the truth had come out about Wells.

Eobard.

“I love you so much.” Wells voice never broke not even as his hips found the punishing pace that left Cisco know it was coming to an end.

“You--” And Cisco wailed as Wells grabbed his aching cock pushing back against the man to try and get out of his grip, impaling himself further on Wells making him cry out in a different way. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, “Stop saying that!”

“Oh, Cisco.” And Wells flicked his wrist and suddenly Cisco was surrounded by white. All he could hear was Wells’ heavy panting against his next as the other speedster tensed against him, inside him. “I will always love you.”

The world came crashing back, the air was too heavy to breathe and his body wouldn’t stop shaking as the other man finally released his hold. He was burning and freezing, the world was spinning and he felt so empty.

He felt a gentle touch against his head causing him to flinch. He heard Wells sigh before the hand was back, pushing Cisco’s hair out of his face so that he could stare at the unbelievably cold blue eyes that were staring at him.

“Good work, Cisco.” Wells smiled, knowing exactly where those words were cutting him.  “As always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I am trying to finish another fic for another fandom but of course The Flash has to come into my life and make me want to write...other things. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
